


Magic Beyond Your Imagination

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic has its mysterious ways and Johnny is about to learn that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Beyond Your Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in late Nov 2005, when the friendship between Orlando and Johnny has changed into a relationship, and they still have a lot to learn about each other.

“Do you believe in magic?”

The sudden question made Johnny look up. He had thought that Orlando had fallen asleep, but saw now that it was a wrong assumption. The other man was half lying on the sofa, his long legs crossed, and he seemed to be absently mindedly rubbing his stomach.

“What magic are you thinking about?” Johnny asked.

“What would you say if you were about to be a father again?” was Orlando’s next question.

“Did you hear what I just asked? What does me being a father again have to do with magic?” Johnny leaned forward to see Orlando better. 

“Very much…” Orlando sat up and waited to hear what Johnny would say.

Johnny drew his eyebrows together, thinking. After five minutes he replied, “Magic can be different depending on which situation you are talking about. Magic in entertainment can be interesting and curious, when it takes the audience away, making them forget their daily lives for a moment. Then you have the magic that can come between people. You also have magic that is made up of authors for wizards and whatever they have created.” Johnny let what he had said be understood by Orlando before he gave the answer he guessed Orlando was waiting for. “Yes, I believe in magic.”

“So if I were to tell you that we really have created magic, you would take that to heart? You could believe in it?”

“Orlando, what sort of mood are you in?” Johnny studied his friend, not following what he was trying to tell him. “It probably depends on what you are talking about, I don’t think I understand what you are thinking about.”

“Haven’t you felt what is between us?”

“Of course I have, or I wouldn’t be with you.” Johnny sat down on his knees to be closer to Orlando. “I felt it long before we let it go any further between us.”

Orlando moved to sit close to the edge of the sofa, parting his legs to give room for Johnny. He bent forward and kissed the man in front of him on his lips.

“We have created magic beyond imagination. You will become a father again,” Orlando whispered in Johnny’s ear.

“I don’t think so… I haven’t slept with Vanessa in ages, or any other woman. You are the only one I have done anything with in the past few months.”

”Though that is true, you will become a father next year… in June.” Orlando let his hands stroke over Johnny’s face, taking hold of one of his hands and putting it low over his stomach. “There is life growing in here.”

Johnny drew his hand away like he had been burned, thinking Orlando was out of his mind. 

“Yo...ou a…are l…lying!”

“No, I’m not.” Orlando moved back into the sofa. “Now you are hurting us.” Tears started running down his cheeks. “You said that you would take it to your heart.” Orlando covered his face with his hands.

Johnny rose, wanting to both comfort his friend and beat some sense in him. ‘A guy could not get pregnant.’

“If that was true, there must have been a miracle that can suddenly change men in order for them to be able to carry a child, and those are miracles no one is able to do. That sort of magic only happens in stories,” Johnny spat.

Orlando didn’t move and the tears just seemed to increase.

“Come on, Orlando, stop this.” Johnny tried to comfort the weeping man and sat down beside him. “If you want to have a child so badly, we can probably work something out.”

The time passed as they remained in that position.

Johnny tried to comfort Orlando, but it didn’t help. He was happy that the devastated man didn’t draw away from his touches though. 

When Johnny thought nothing more would happen he thought about leaving the room to give Orlando a chance to collect himself when a faint whisper came, “It’s true, it’s magic beyond your imagination.”

“Imagination, yeah,” and in his head, Johnny added ‘kiss my ass’.

“It has happened before… this isn’t the first time.” Orlando had started to fidget with his rings and his necklace.

“If it was true… How the hell would it be possible? If I remember rightly, you are male. I have clearly seen and felt your dick.”

Orlando stared at Johnny, hesitating to say anything more. The hostility Johnny had showed scared him. Blinking several times, he wished things would change, but nothing happened.

“You just haven’t been observant enough. There is more to me,” Orlando paused. “I’m not only male.”

“Come on… I’ve been there. You are a man.” Johnny shook his head, this was getting weirder every minute. He knew the difference between a man and a woman. 

“You don’t want to believe.” Orlando got up and walked away.

Johnny could hear him opening the bedroom door. 

“I’m a female also. You can call mum to get that confirmed,” Orlando shouted and then locked the door.

Orlando was in a weird mood Johnny thought, but maybe he had to call Sonia to hear what she had to say.

 

~*~*~

 

A few hours and an empty bottle of wine later ,Johnny still found it hard to believe what he had learned. What Orlando had told him was actually true. He had gotten it confirmed from Orlando’s mother. He had also gone through the bathroom and found a positive pregnancy test.

Even though he had seen and heard what Orlando was, he still couldn’t fathom it. It shouldn’t been possible. That Orlando was so fucking right, that they had created something that was beyond what the world would be able to believe. It was beyond his imagination, but he slowly started to take it to his heart.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
